Argent Queen
by rmya55
Summary: Billionaire playboy Oliver Queen and little sister Argent, missing and presumed dead after a shipwreck that claimed the life of his father, is discovered alive after five years on a remote Pacific Island. They are welcomed home to Starling City by their mother, Argent's twin, and and best friend Tommy, but they sense they have changed. Roy/OC
1. Pilot Part 1

A/N: I've had this idea for about two months and procrastinated a lot. Enjoy!  
_

Pilot

Third POV

There were two people climbing through the forest onto a rock and kept going until there was a bag of a bow and arrows. One of them, a female, takes an arrow and strikes it on a rock, creating fire, hands it over to the other, a male. He sets up his bow and lets go. The arrow goes to another part of the island with a pile of wood is and it explodes. Fish catchers in the sea see the explosion and head towards the island.  
_

The name of the island they found us on was Lianyu, it's Mandarin for purgatory. We've been stranded here for five years. Both of us have dreamt of our rescue on every cold, dark night since then. For five years we have had only one thought, one goal, survive. Survive and one day go home. The island had many dangers. To live we had to make ourselves more than what we were, to forge ourselves into weapons. We are returning, not the children who were shipwrecked but the weapons that will bring justice to those who were toxic to our city. My name is Argent Queen.  
_

"Oliver and Argent Queen are alive. The Starling City residents were found by fishermen in the North China Sea, five days ago. Five years after they were missing and presumed dead, after an accident at sea, that claimed the Queen's Gambit. While Argent Queen was considered a genius, brother Oliver was a tabloid presence and a fixture of the Starling City club scene. Shortly before the disappearances, Oliver was acquitted of an assault charge stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. The siblings were the son and daughter of the Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but is now officially confirmed as dead."  
_

They let us share a room because we wouldn't have it any other way. We were eavesdropping on the conversation between the doctor and Moira, our mother.

"20% of their bodies are covered in scar tissue, second degree burns on their back and arms, x-rays show at least 6 to 7 fractures on both that have healed." The doctor said.

"Have they said anything about what happened to them?" My mother asked. Only now I had realized I missed the sound of her voice.

"No. They've barely said anything to anyone but each other," The doctor replied. "Moira, I would like for you to prepare yourself. The children you lost might not be the ones that they found." I heard the sound of the door opening. I thought of turning around but didn't.

"Oliver, Argent." Mom said. We turned out at once but slowly.

"Mom." Oliver said with a slightly sad smile. We walked to each other meeting half way.

"Oh my beautiful children." She said hugging us. We hugged her back just as hard. She kissed both of our cheeks.  
_

We pulled to our house. I was wearing light gray designed sweater, blue jeans, and converse. My hair, ridiously long on the island, was cut halfway down my back. We walked into the huge place and I noticed Oliver was carrying a very special green box.

"Your rooms are exactly the same. I hardly had the heart to change anything." Mom said.

"Oliver, Argent, it is damn good to see you," A dark man with British accent said. Oliver didn't seem to recognize him either. "It's Walter. Walter Steele." He said shaking our hands.

"You remember Walter. Your father's friend from the company." Mom said. She put her hand on my back. Oliver and I walked away seeing one of our favorite people.

"It is very good to see you, Riza." I said.

"Welcome home you two. Mr. Merlyn would like to join you for dinner." Riza said to mom.

"Wonderful." She said back. Oliver and I reacted the same once we heard a door open and walked to the stairs. "Did you both hear that?" Looking up the stairs we found our sister, my fraternal twin, Thea looking down at us. She looked very happy.

"I knew it. I knew you were alive." She said coming down the stairs hugging me then Oliver put his arms around us, just like we always did. "I missed you both so much."

"It was like you were with us the entire time." I told her. Thea and I always been close to each other and just this moment, right now, was the closest thing to home I could find.  
_

I walked out of the shower with only a robe on. I couldn't help thinking that after five years; everything that I was once familiar with is now unrecognizable. The face I see in a mirror is a complete stranger. That the person I used to be is buried beneath everything I've become. But I knew, she wasn't going to come out anytime soon.  
_

I went downstairs to find my brother and Tommy hugging. I just smiled at them both and walked into the dining room.

"Okay what else did you both miss?" Tommy said at dinner. "Super Bowl winners Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again and black president, that's new and Lost, all dead, I think." I noticed Oliver looking at mom and Walter looking happy. I knew then and there that whatever was going on between them has been going on for a while now.

"So what was it like there?" Thea questioned. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Oliver and I looked at each other.

"Cold." Oliver responded.

"Tomorrow, the three of us are doing the city. You have a lot to catch up on." Tommy says.

"That sounds like a great idea." Mom said.

"Great, I was hoping to swing by the office." Oliver said. I immediately knew where he was going and sent him a warning glance, which he ignored.

"Well there is plenty of time for that. We consolidated. It isn't anywhere." Walter replied. Riza then tripped and caught the food in her hand and held her stomach keeping her steady.

"I'm so sorry for Ms. Argent." She said. Oliver then started speaking Russian to her. I taught him the language on the island.

"Dude, you spoke Russian?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver." Walter said.

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter." Oliver replied. And there it is, out in the open.

"I didn't say anything." Thea said.

"You didn't have to." I replied looking at my mom.

"Oliver, Argent, Walter and I are married. And I don't want you to think that one of us disrespect your father." Mom said taking one of Walter's hands.

"We both believed that Robert, like the both of you, were gone." Walter said afterward.

"It's fine." Oliver said. He then looked at me with a look that said _get me out of here_. So I stood up and so did he.

"May we be excused?" I asked. Mom nodded and we walked away from the table.

"Hey, don't either of you forget about tomorrow." Tommy said. I looked at all of them and walked away with Ollie behind me.  
_

It was storming really badly in the middle of the night. It was weird the Ollie wasn't in the same area of space as me. I literally could not sleep. I walked down the hall into Oliver's room and found mom and Walter trying to wake him up.

"Oliver wake up. Oliver." Mom said shaking him. Oliver woke up and flipped her back and held an offensive hold on her. I climbed over her and put the hand he held to her throat behind his back.

"Oliver." I said softly. He realized what he was doing and relaxed in my hold.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's okay Oliver, it's alright sweetheart. You're home, you're home." She said regaining herself. I let go of Ollie and he stood up, closed his window, walked over to his bed, and sat down. He looked at me with the look that said _stay_. Walter and mom walked out of the room and I followed.

"Mom, I think it would be best if I stayed in Ollie's room for tonight." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"For the past five years we were always around each other, we always had each other in our line of vision. My room is down the hall and I can't sleep. Just until we get used to everything is all." I said. She nodded. She and Walter walked to their room.

I walked back into Oliver's room and lay on the other side of his bed. Everything seemed so unspoken between us lately and realized it seemed to always be that way.  
_

Ollie and I walked around his bed the next morning and pull out the green box. We open it and see the small book. We looked up and I let Ollie walk out of the room.  
_

Tommy was driving and he was talking to Ollie. We stopped and I looked out the window, it was the old building for the company. I decided it was time to zone into the conversation.

"Everyone is happy that the two of you are alive," Tommy said. "You want to see the one person that isn't." Laurel popped into my head and knew that she would at least be happy to see me.  
_

We went to Laurel's office. I pointed to Ollie the poster board of Adam Hunt. We looked at each other and knew it was the start. Laurel and Oliver went outside to talk and I stole one of the articles about Hunt.  
_

Tommy and I decided to go see more stuff while Ollie talked to Laurel.

"Okay, so brother is taking care of great stuff. Now you and I can check out some awesome science stuff…" A van pulled up behind us. "What the hell?" Tommy was shot with something. I was too. A man came out of the diner, one guy shot him. I lost consciousness.  
_

I woke up tied to a chair. A guy in front had a taser. Tommy was unconscious on the ground.

"Did your dear daddy survive the accident? Hey I ask the questions. You give me the answers," I realized with a zip. Easy fix. He tasered in my chest . "Did he make to the island? Did he tell you anything?" He tasered me again.

"Yes, he did." I said.

"What did he tell you, Ms. Queen?" I relaxed myself.

"He told me that I'm gonna kill you." I said with a calm tone. He started laughing.

"You're delusional. Your zip cuffed to that chair." I pulled my hands from behind my back.

"Doesn't seem like it to me." He lunged forward. I ducked down and grabbed the bottom of the chair and hit him with it. I pulled one of the legs off and stabbed another guy through the heart. I used his body as a shield as another guy shot at me. I dropped him and ran towards Tommy. Still a pulse. I left him and ran after the guy. It led outside and back into another warehouse. I hit and grabbed him. "You killed that man."

"You don't have to do this." He said.

"Yes I do, no one can know my secret." I snapped his neck and dropped the body.

"I'll never get used to you doing that." A voice said. I smiled.

"Well it took you long enough." I said to him. I turned and there was Ollie in his costume and everything. "You should go. I've got a cover story and I need to check on Tommy." He nodded and left. I took a deep breath and sighed. _Already, someone is trying to find out what we know. This sets things in motion._ I smirked and went to Tommy.


	2. Pilot Part 2

A/N: Thank you for following, reviewing, and loving this story. Enjoy!  
_

"So that's your story? Two people, green hoods took out three armed kidnappers. Who are they? Why would they do that?" Lance asked.

"I don't know. Find them and you can ask." I said to him.

"What about you? Did you see two hoods?" He asked at Tommy. I looked at him.

"I saw … just movement. Everything blurry, I was kind of out of it." Tommy said.

"Funny, one day back and people are already after you. Aren't you popular?" Lance said.

"Were you able to identify the men?" Mom asked. I ignored most of what was said next but Lance kept looking at Ollie and I had a pretty good idea what the conversation was about. I watched the detectives leave after that.  
_

Oliver and I went to his room to keep looking up all things Adam Hunt. Oliver and Riza talked but I had only one thing in mind.  
_

I walked outside.

"Argent," My mother called. I looked behind me. "There's someone I need you to meet. John Diggle, he'll be accompanying you and Oliver from now on."

"I don't understand. I don't need a babysitter." I told her. Walter tried to tell her the same thing.

"I understand but this something I need." I looked at my mom then at Mr. Diggle. _Well doesn't this damper my day_.  
_

"So, what do I call you?" I asked him.

"Diggle is good. Dig, if you want." He said.

"Ex- military?"

"Yes ma'am. Long story. I don't want there to be any confusion, Miss Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will be out of your comfort. Do we have an agreement?" I didn't much hear what he said after that. I opened the car door and jumped out. I got up and ran away as fast as I could.  
_

The abduction was unexpected. It forced Oliver and me to move up our plans. But what I told the police was true. The two people in the hoods were there at warehouse. Their story is just beginning.  
_

Adam Hunt, his crimes go deeper then fraud or thief. But he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone that got in his way. But he hasn't met Oliver and me yet.  
_

Ollie and I followed Adam Hunt. We were gonna warn him the first time. Oliver fired the first shot. I shot one at his bodyguard.

"Get in the car!" One of them said. He pulled out his gun and starts firing.

"Hey! You missed!" I teased. I shot him. Ollie shot at Adam's window. Ollie and I got to the roof of his car and Ollie pulled him out. I pointed my bow at him.

"Just tell me what you want." Adam begged. Ollie got down and grabbed him.

"You are going to transfer 40 million dollars into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 p.m. tomorrow night." Ollie said.

"Or what?" Adam said.

"Or we are gonna take it and you're not gonna like how." We started walking away.

"If I see one of you again, I'll have you killed!" Adam screamed. I turned and shot an arrow through his back windshield and we left.  
_

Oliver and I were walking to the car for our welcome back party. I opened the door and saw Diggle in the backseat.

"Both of you should put your seatbelts on. Wouldn't want you to miss your party." I got in then Ollie did. I smirked at Dig.

Oliver and I walked down the steps. He pulled out his phone. _9:07._ Adam should do what we ask. The music stopped.

"Hey!" Tommy said coming up the stairs. "People of the hour! And ladies give the man at a proper homecoming." Ollie walked up into the crowd and onto a table.

"I missed tequila!" He shouted taking a shot. I just shook my head at him.

I saw Ollie go over to Thea, take her drugs then go out to talk to Laurel. I was getting antsy. It was almost time.  
_

Ollie and I were walking through the downstairs. We were going to see Hunt.

"Something I can help you with?" I heard someone say behind us. I was gonna let Ollie deal with it. We started towards the party where Dig pointed. Oliver stood on one side and I stood on the other.

"Doors locked." Ollie said. Dig went to check but Ollie put him in a headlock. No one is gonna stand in our way.  
_

Ollie cut the lights. We were in the elevator. I fired the first shot. Ollie hit the guys next to the door. I threw my bow at one guy and climbed the wall and tackled another guy. I picked up my bow and hid behind a wall where Ollie was. The last guy was shooting his gun. The guy ran through the glass. His people shot him down. I shot another guy. Ollie came out from the other side and hit the guy in the face. He pulled out an arrow and shot at the wall behind Adam.

"You missed." Adam said.

"Really?" Ollie asked. A guy neither of us had seen hit him. Ollie fought and blocked him. They fell on a glass table and I grabbed him and put him in a headlock to give Ollie a slight break. I got up and kicked him. I jumped up and grabbed him to the ground. He got up, grabbed his knife, and tried to hit me. I pushed him into a vase. I just keep blocking every blow he tried. I got the upper hand but he grabbed a knife at the guy and it hit him. I think I hit the wall too hard because the next thing I knew it was dark.  
_

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes. I was in immense pain. Ollie was kneeling next to me.

"Put down your weapons or we'll shoot!" I heard. I quickly grabbed my bow and shoot where the guys were standing. Ollie and I jumped out the window and zip- lined across to the other building where our party was being held.  
_

"Detectives," Ollie said as we walked to Laurel. "It's a private party."

"Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building, know anything about it?" Lance said.

"Who's Adam Hunt?" I chimed in.

"A millionaire bottom feeder. I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends." Lance said looking at Ollie.

"We've been out of town for a while." I said sincerely.

"He was attacked by the hoods. The ones who saved your ass the other day."

"The hoods?" Ollie asked. "You can't find him? Let me offer a reward. Hey everybody! Two million dollars to anyone who can find two nut bars in green hoods." I smirked at that.

"Did you even try to save her? Did you even try to save my daughter?" I looked down. Why did he have to bring her up? Ollie announced something on the table and music started playing again.

"It's a coincidence, you guys asking to have your party here and Hunt getting robbed next door by the same people who saved us at the warehouse." Tommy said to me. I turned towards him.

"If I were you Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive." I said.

"What happened to you both on that island?"

"Too god damn much." I walked away feeling dark.  
_

Oliver and I were glad that not only did I have an eidetic memory but that I was smart. Ollie handed me a pen since I was the one who came up with the plan. I crossed off Adam Hunt's name. I looked over at the picture of our dad. I felt a hand grab mine. I looked at Ollie. _One down, a lot more to go…  
__

They say the island changed us, but they have no idea how much. There are many more names on the list, those who rule our city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish we had died on that island…


	3. Honor Thy Father

A/N: Thank you for following, reviewing, and loving this story. Also thank you for your patience. Enjoy!  
_

Honor Thy Father

"Who's that? Where did they come from?" Ollie took on the guy in front of him and beat him down. He moved forward and got three other guys. I pulled out an arrow and shot at one. I took another and shot the guy running behind me without turning. I also shot another guy in front of me. Ollie moved forward and hit him in the face.

"Wait. Please." The last guy begged. Ollie threw him down onto another part of the roof. I bounced down and broke the protective barrier around the fan. I took his head and moved it close to the thing.

"Marcus Redman, you have failed this city." Ollie said.

"Please! Please stop! Please!" The man begged.

"Call your partner and tell him to give back those pencures their money. Do it now." I let go of him and we walked off.  
_

I stayed upstairs until we had to go to court. It was all mind buzzing. I was already getting a headache.  
_

"There was a storm," I said. "The boat went down. My brother and I were the only survivors. Our father didn't make it. We almost died. We thought that we had. We spent so many days on that life raft before we saw the island. When we received it I knew, I knew we would have to live for all of us. For five years, it was the one thought that kept us going." I was suddenly lost in memories of the past. I just wanted this day to end.  
_

Martin Somers, Laurel targeted the worst of Starling City so it is no surprise; his name is on my father's list. The city's police and DA can't stop him or won't. Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's very wrong.  
_

Oliver cut the lights. I shot at his men. Ollie grabbed him. We hung him upside down outside.

"Martin Somers, you have failed this city." Ollie said. I took an arrow and shot near him. "You're gonna testify in that trial and confess to having Victor Nocienti killed. There won't be a second warning." I took another arrow and shot towards his face. After that we were gone.  
_

"And he truly doesn't." Oliver said as we walked up to mom and Dig.

"Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, where you're going?" She said.

"Mom, I've been alone for five years." Oliver said. _He's playing that card_.

"I know…"

"Mom, alone." Oliver gave her a look. I almost started laughing.

"While he has his fun, I like to explore the city, see how much it has changed." I said.

"Oh, I see." She said.

"I promise to introduce her if it gets past the exchanging first names stage." Oliver said.

"No, I'd rather you promise to take Mr. Diggle with you at your next private meeting. It's not safe. Argent was already abducted. There are maniacs hunting the wealthy." She said.

"Those maniacs saved my life." I said.

"This isn't a game. I lost both of you once. I am not going through that again." She said.

"Okay. Dig's my guy." Oliver said.

"Thank you." She said walking away.

"Sorry to give you so much grief." I said to Dig.

"Served three tours in Afghanistan. You two aren't even close to my definition of grief. But I'll tell you what, ditch me one more time, you won't have to fire me." Dig said walking away. Thea walked in but I walked away.  
_

I waited in the car when Oliver went to see the office. Oliver got in, and then Dig did.

"Driver will be here in a minute." Dig said.

"Okay." I said.

"You know I spent the first twenty-seven years of my life in Starling City. The next five in Afghanistan. Wanna know what I learned?" Dig said.

"No place like home?" Oliver said.

"No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield. Back home they're trying to get you. Get you to open up. Be somebody you aren't sure you are anymore. Or I could be wrong, that after five years alone on that island, neither of you are messed up in the head as you have a right to be." Something in me clicked and everything seemed sharper again. I felt so out of it for the past few days, it was nice to be back in control.  
_

I was watching the news, no shirt on yet.

"Wait, how'd you get those?" I heard Thea say.

"Don't you knock?" I asked trying to get my shirt on.

"Mom said that there was scars but- Argent, what happened to you out there?" She asked. I started buttoning my shirt.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Of course you don't. Neither of you want to talk to me about anything except my social life."

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm sorry Thea. I need to get better at talking about what happened to me. But I'm still not ready yet."

"Do you have a second?"

"Of course."

"Good. I wanna show you something out back."  
_

"Sometimes when I felt whatever, I would come here. About a month after your funerals, mom stopped going out. I assume she stopped talking all together. The house got so quiet, so I'd come here. To talk to you. About stupid stuff. What I did that day, what boy I had a crush on, and then sometimes I'd ask you, beg you, to find your way home to me. But now here you are, and the truth is I felt closer to you when you were dead. I know it was hell where you were but it was hell here too. You've gotta let me in. Both of you do. You have to let someone in." She walked away. She left me looking at me and Ollie's graves.  
_

I knocked on Laurel's door with Ollie next to me. The door opened.

"Hi." I said.

"Are you okay? There are two cop cars outside." Ollie asked.

"How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me?" She asked.

"If this was about your ex-relationship issues, I wouldn't be here." I said.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Thea pointed out to the both of us that we've been distant since we got back and that it would be good if we let someone in." I said.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to do that with the first person you pushed away?"

"I did that to protect you." Ollie chimed. "Then I saw you yesterday and realized I hurt you." Laurel moved out of the way to her door. We walked in.

"Thank you." I said. Ollie pulled out the ice cream we bought.  
_

Ollie and I were sitting on the floor. He and Laurel were talking about his duty. I heard something.

"You hear that?" I asked Ollie. He nodded. I heard it again.

"Someone in the fire escape." Ollie said. I grabbed the knife off the table. Laurel noticed.

"What are you…?" She started to ask.

"Come on." Ollie said grabbing her hand. Someone knocked down the front door. We started to run in the other direction. Someone started firing a gun. Another person came in through the window. We ran the other way again. We were stopped by a woman. A gun clicked and one of the people that came in was shot. Dig came into the apartment. He started to fight the woman. She got the upper hand on him. I ran to where I could see them straight ahead. I threw the knife I had in my hand at her. She got up and ran out. Laurel ran to me and hugged me.

"Are you hurt? Are either of you hurt?" Dig asked.

"No." I answered.

"This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard." Dig said.  
_

We stayed until the police came. Lance went off on Oliver and thanked Dig.  
_

I threw Dig an ice pack for his hand.

"I'd say thank you but I don't think that would cover it." I said.

"Like I told you cop friend, I was doing my job. Besides it should be you that I'm thanking." He said.

"What for?" I asked even though I knew.

"The knife." He said.

"The knife. I got lucky."

"It was a kitchen knife. There is no proper way for accuracy across a ten foot room."

"Exactly. I got lucky."

"I'm not the kind of man taken for a fool Ms. Queen. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"I think I'm just beginning to see what kind of person you are."

"Shouldn't take very long. I'm an open book and also very tired. Goodnight." I said walking away.

"Goodnight ma'am."  
_

We wanted to give Martin Somers a chance to confess and face a court's justice. But he chose to go after someone we care about instead. He will still face justice. It'll just be a different kind.  
_

I shot down most of the guys outside. It was a system. Run and shoot. Run and shoot. I saw Somers. Ollie and I split up. I followed Somers. I shot an arrow at him.

"He can't help you." Ii said. I shoot another arrow at him.

"I want the truth about Victor Nocienti."

"I can't. The triad will kill me." He said.

"The triad should be the least of your concerns." I shot an arrow at his legs.

"Okay, okay. It wasn't me that killed him. It was the triad."

"On whose instructions?" I shot an arrow above his head. "Who!"

"It was mine. Nocienti said he was gonna testify against me." I turned away from him. The woman from before was there.

"Move away from him." She said in another language.

"Make me." I said. We started fighting. She eventually kicked me to the ground.

"This is the police…" I got up and the woman and I ran away in different directions. I climbed over a crate.

"Freeze!" I heard. It was Lance. "Twitch and your dead. Bow down, hands up." I threw a dart at him and left.  
_

Laurel was right. We can't be the people our mother expects us to be and still keep the promise we made to our father. We have to be the people we want them to see us as.  
_

I stood to the side in the crowd as Oliver talked bad about himself to the crowd. He got down from the stage. I followed him out. Later on I would let Oliver cross out the name on the list. He learned something about himself that I never would.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! I will be taking a small break from story because I need to plan out the rest but I'll try to be back soon. But keep the reviews coming because it really helps me see what you want to see! I'll see you soon. Check out my profile for other OC stories, maybe your favorite show happens to be one of my favorites.


	5. Lone Gunmen Part 1

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy and will continue to be so. I'll try to update as much as I can though with all of my stories. I hope everyone had happy holidays. This chapter is short but I think you will be slightly surprised where I'm going with this. Thank you for reading, reviewing and following my story!  
_

Lone Gunmen

My name is Argent Queen. To my family, I am the sister and daughter who just returned from being lost at sea for five years. They don't know my brother and I came back with a mission. To bring justice to our city and they never can. The men and women we have targeted are dangerous. Practically a cancer. I see Oliver drop blocks of cinder. Cancers like James Holder. His cooperation put false smoke detectors in small income houses in the Glades. There have been many fires. Too many funerals. Cancers can be fought and conquered. All it takes is a surgeon. And the right instrument.  
_

I watched Ollie shoot at Holder' glass. I was watching from a close by building. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I got the gist. Suddenly there was a red dot on Holder's heart and soon enough a gunshot went off. _What the hell?_ Ollie shot a few arrows and went for cover. _Great, James Holder is dead._

I was stitching Ollie's wound, just a graze. He would be okay. When I was finished he got up to cross out James' name.

It's no surprise that a man like James Holder has more than one enemy. Ollie looked like he was in pain. He got up and struggled to stay that way. He held his hurt arm. He went through the bloody bandages. I realized the bullet must have been poisoned. I went for the trunk while Ollie got his water. I looked around inside the trunk. I found the small pouch with herbs and threw it to Ollie. He took some and put it in his mouth. The water was pouring into his mouth the next second. He still lay down and became unconscious.  
_

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked Ollie as we walked into the house.

"Yes I'm fine." He looked at his arm again. We walked up to Dig.

"What happened? Is Thea okay?"

"Cops brought her home. She and some friends broke into a store to try on some clothes. Lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas tree. So how was your evening?" Dig said.

"After we said we had to go to the bathroom at dinner and never came back?" Ollie said.

"Now I guess I'll have to be watching you pee." Dig said. I smirked at him. We walked around Dig to the rest of our family. The cops left.

"First it was public intoxication now breaking and entering, my how we are growing in the criminal world." Mom said to Thea.

"When you pay off the store owner you should check out the merchandise. Got some pretty killer outfits." Thea said to her. I felt my eyebrows rise. Mom told her to go to school and Thea made up some bullshit story about taking a sick day. Mom let her stay. I walked out of the room after Thea.

"Are you getting on my case too?" She asked walking up the stairs.

"Someone has to Thea, what the hell is wrong with you? I understand the attitude problem but Thea you're actions are going to get you into big trouble one day and mom is not always going to be around to bail you out. You need to learn from your mistakes and grow from them. Not make them over and over again," I noticed she wasn't even trying to stop me from saying all of this. "Are you gonna say something?"

"Are you done?" She asked. That made me slightly more irritated.

"Yeah. I guess I am." She went to her room. I went and walked right out of the house.  
_

I didn't know where my feet were leading me. Next thing I knew I was in the Glades. I sat outside a small coffee shop.

"What is someone like Argent Queen doing in the Glades?" I looked up. A guy, a hot guy was standing there. He was wearing a red sweatshirt.


End file.
